my crazy radio
by factorfic
Summary: I just came up with this weird idea I have a radio and I thought what if one day it just had a mind of its own so please r


I don't watch many movies but the movies I do watch I always have an imagination like crazy so I decided to make it so crazy and weird and this was the best site to put them on.

Long ago in a not so far away land actually right here in my house I had a wonderful radio always the best for playing my music.

One day coming back from my lovely trip I found my radio on the kitchen table and my nephew sitting by it.

I went over to my nephew and his face was pale and his eyes white my radio started to play the song "I will survive" by crazy frog.

I ran outside and screamed until I saw a big boat parked in my backyard, I thought someone was controlling the radio and I was going to find out whom.

I walked back into the house and the radio started to play "can't touch this."

"You stupid radio."

The radio started to laugh so evil I went crazy and started ripping out my hair.

Just then two pirates (I figured out by their clothes) came in.

"Hello."

The radio started to play the theme song to pirates of the Caribbean.

"What is that bloody thing?"

"My radio."

"Well shut it off."

"I can't but I'm sure you guys who parked your boat in my back yard can, sense your controlling it."

The pirates looked at each other and shook their heads.

"What you're not controlling it then who is."

"Maybe nobody."

"I won't believe that. My radio has been good for a long time it can't just go crazy all on its own one day."

"Don't ask me."

The radio started to play "can't touch this"

One of the pirates took out his sword and sliced the radio but it kept on playing and playing and playing.

I went over and picked up my radio then threw it out the window but when I turned and faced the kitchen table it was back sitting in the same spot playing the same song.

I ran outside but tripped over myself when I saw even more movie characters coming to my house.

There were the hobbits, Luke and Anakin, and Adam Sandler.

At first I thought I was dreaming so I pinched myself but it didn't work.

Everybody walked up and passed me then walked in my house I fallowed behind them.

"Can I help you?"

They all stared at me then at the radio that seemed to be playing the theme song to dearth fader.

Anakin used the force but it also didn't work.

The hobbits were sacred of it and Adam laughed at it until the radio started to mock him then Adam kicked it.

"Nothing will work." I said.

"And who are you?" Adam asked.

"The owner of this crazy radio."

"Then shut it off."

"I can't."

I walked over to the radio and it started to play "constipated"

I threw it against the wall but it didn't stop.

"Kill it someone." Luke said

Everybody tried everything they could but nothing worked the radio just kept on playing and playing.

But then all of a sudden the radio stopped and everyone cheered, but the radio begun to talk.

"You hobbits you star wars characters you Adam you Jack sparrow-."

"Captain Jack sparrow to you." He interrupted

"Captain jack sparrow and you owner of me, are in for the scariest, painfulness, and suffering death in this here world."

The hobbits tried to run but all the doors were locked from the outside so the hid. Adam laughed, Luke took out his light saver and Anakin was getting mad.

The radio started to play "goodbye."

"I think he's really going to kill us." Frodo said.

"You're just so chicken you wouldn't know if you were to live or die." Anakin said.

"Leave those poor hobbits alone." Jack said.

"Why would you care if I yell at them or tease them your just some stupid pirate."

"I could kill you in a blink of an eye."

"Yeah right if you stab be with that wooden sword I could cut you in half before I die."

"I would like to see you get one step toward me before I slice your head off."

"Bring it on small fry."

"Who you calling small fry old man."

"I'm younger then you."

"Age means nothing its how you fight that counts."

Jack and Anakin started to fight, Anakin cut Jack's arm off.

"Who's good now?"

"Lucky shot but you won't get it next time."

Jack switched his sword to his other hand and started to fight again.

To be continued……


End file.
